The Feeling You Don't Know
by arichu13
Summary: Ada sebuah perasaan yang tak kau ketahui, Len. Dan akan kutumpahkan semuanya di sini sekarang juga.


_**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**_

* * *

_**The Feeling You Don't Know**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Vocaloid isn't mine. It's Crypton._

_**Summary: **__Ada sebuah perasaan yang tak kau ketahui, Len. Dan akan kutumpahkan semuanya di sini sekarang juga._

_**Details, Warnings, and Author's Notes: **__gaje, AU, abal, typo(s) maybe, aneh. Normal POV. Pair aslinya Kagaminecest, tapi... yah, gimana, ya? Baca aja, deh! Alur kecepetan, gaje banget. Aneh. Pokoknya aneh! Terinspirasi abis bolak-balik dengerin Supercell yang Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari, atau lebih tepatnya terinspirasi judul dan MV lagu itu! Haha. Kan judulnya the story you don't know, kan? Kalo ini the feeling you don't know. Wahaha, seenaknya ngubah judul orang. Sebenernya ini juga terinspirasi dari MV nya sih... bagus banget lho MV nya. Liat, ya! #promosi #plak. Don't like don't read. Like? Just read and review. No flame. Eh, boleh, deh. Asal jangan sadis-sadis... #plak. Arigatou, minna-sama! Hope you all like it. Sad ending? Itu tergantung, lho. Lice juga bingung #lah_

* * *

Kelas saat itu begitu ramai. Jam pelajaran bebas. Dan tentu saja tak ada yang belajar saat jam itu. Rin hanya berbicara dengan beberapa teman. Semuanya sibuk dan suasana kelas sangat ribut. Ada yang bertengkar, bercanda, berbicara santai, dan, yah, pokoknya kegiatan ribut untuk mengisi waktu luang.

Hanya Len. Hanya Len yang tak bergerak. Diam di pojok kelas. Menatap keluar jendela, menatap langit cerah tak berawan. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya... tak ada yang tahu. Semuanya mengabaikan Len. Bukan, bukan karena benci, tapi sengaja membiarkannya diam sendiri karena sepertinya ia tak ingin diganggu.

Tiba-tiba Len bangkit dan berkatar dengan setengah berteriak. "Semuanya!"

Semua menoleh ke arah Len. "Ayo kita lihat bintang!" lanjutnya. Semua tampak bingung. Len mengabaikannya, ia buru-buru mengambil teropong bintan milik sekolah dan pergi keluar, kabur. Yang lain hanya menatapnya kebingungan. Setengah tak sadar.

"Hei! Tunggu!" Rin segera bangkit dan hendak mengejar Len saat tersadar sepenuhnya akan segala yang terjadi. Ia berlari keluar dan mengejar Len. Miku hanya memandangnya dari jauh. Rin terus mengejar Len. Sialnya, dia cepat sekali.

"Tunggu, hei!" teriak Rin sekali lagi. Mereka bahkan berlarian sampai keluar sekolah. Bahkan sampai ke pinggir tebing dekat mercusuar tempat favorit untuk melihat bintang malam.

"Tung–ah!" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimat panggilan, Rin sudah ambruk duluan. Kelelahan. Kaget, Len membalikkan kepala dan menemukan Rin yang sudah terkapar beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Rin!" pekik Len panik dan dengan cepat berlari ke arah Rin. "Kau kenapa?"

Rin meringis. Kakinya perih sekali. "Sakit." Rin meringis kesakitan. Len merasa kasihan dan bersalah. Ia menghela napas. Andai tadi ia tak mengambil teropong bintang kelas, andai tadi Rin tak mengejarnya.

"... Maaf..." gumam Len pelan. Ia melepas sepatu Rin dan melihat lecet di kaki Rin. Kebetulan, di kantong celana Len ada obat merah. Ia meneteskan obat itu di kaki Rin. Rin meringis kesakitan. Len mengambil saputangannya dan membalutkan luka Rin dengan saputangan tersebut. Wajah Rin bersemu merah. Ia tak bisa berkata apapun lagi sekarang.

"Nah, ayo jalan." Len berdiri. Wajahnya sedikit memerah juga. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Rin yang baru memakai sepatunya lagi. Rin menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa... kakiku sakit sekali." Katanya pelan. Len menghela napas panjang. Ah, merepotkan.

"Ya sudah." Len jongkok memunggungi Rin. "Naiklah." Perintahnya. Rin kaget. Wajahnya sekarang betul-betul merah.

"Eh? T-tidak usah!" kata Rin tergagap. Len menghela napas.

"Ah, dasar keras kepala. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang. Kakimu sakit, kan? Kau tak bisa jalan, kan? Nanti aku juga yang repot kalau tak segera mengantarmu pulang." Kata Len. Rin diam sejenak. Akhirnya ia mengangguk.

Rin digendong Len menuju rumahnya. Wajah Rin bersemu merah padam. Len juga. Ah... rasanya tenang. Rasanya begitu hangat, pikir Rin. Ia menutup matanya.

.

Esoknya, Rin datang pagi seperti biasanya. "Pagi!" sapanya riang. Dan tiba-tiba ia terbelalak kaget. Di papan tulis, terdapat tulisan; 'Rin Kagamine x Len Kagamine.' Di tengah lambang hati. Lalu di sebelah kanannya ada gambar Rin yang digendong oleh Len. Wajah Rin bersemu merah, tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia hanya berdiri depan pintu.

Len tiba-tiba datang. Ia juga melihat papan tulisnya. Ia juga kaget.

"Ciee! Sang pangeran dan sang putri berdiri bersandingan, nih, yee! Cium, dong! Haha!" semuanya tertawa sambil menggoda mereka berdua. Hanya Miku yang tak tertawa atau pun menggoda mereka. Wajahnya tampak sedih. Tapi tak ada yang sadar. Semuanya asik menggoda dua sejoli itu.

Rin dan Len buru-buru menuju papan tulis dan mengambil penghapus papan tulis. Yang lain terus menggodanya. Atau lebih tepatnya, mencari kesempatan menggoda mereka. Wajah mereka bersemu. Mereka terus menghapus gambar dan tulisan itu.

Ah, mengesalkan.

.

Tapi tanpa sadar, Rin langsung mengejar Len. Mencari kesempatan untuk mendekatinya. Ada perasaan aneh yang tumbuh padanya.

Pagi itu Rin bersepeda ke sekolah. Dan ia berpapasan dengan Len. Ia mempercepat laju sepedanya untuk mensejajarkan dia dengan Len walau tak terkejar.

Len memarkirkan sepedanya. Rin juga, tepat di sebelah Len.

"Pagi Len..." sapa Rin. Len menoleh. Tanpa senyum, ia mengangguk dan pergi. Rin kecewa. Sangat kecewa.

Ya sudahlah...

.

Rin berdiri di atap gedung sekolah. Saat itu sudah jam pulang sekolah sebenarnya. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk berdiri tenang di sana.

Tiba-tiba Miku datang.

"Wah, Kagamine?" sapa Miku. Rin menoleh.

"Ya? Ada apa Hatsune?" tanyanya.

"Ano... maaf," gumam Miku pelan, ia membungkuk. Wajahnya memerah. "Bisa tolong sampaikan ini?" ia menyerahkan surat. Surat cinta, jelas sekali.

"Pada siapa?"

"Baca saja di amplopnya. Terima kasih, ya, Kagamine. Tolong, ya!" pinta Miku lalu bergegas pergi.

Rin membalikkan surat, melihat surat itu ditujukan kepada siapa.

'Len Kagamine.'

Deg!

Rin kaget setengah mati. Dadanya sakit, perih. Apakah ia harus melepaskan Len untuk Miku? Ia menghela napas. Tapi Miku adalah temannya, ia harus membantunya.

Ya sudahlah, mengalah...

.

"Ciee!" terdengar teriakan godaan itu. Rin masuk ke kelas, bingung. Kali ini di papan tulis ada lagi tulisan, tapi kali ini; 'Len Kagamine x Miku Hatsune.' Ah, menyesakkan rasanya bagi Rin. Ia kaget. Tapi ia berusaha tenang. Akhirnya ia juga ikut menggoda Miku dan Len. Len diam saja. Kalau Miku sih wajahnya bersemu merah. Sialnya Miku tak berterimakasih pada Rin. Itu yang membuatnya kesal.

Ia berlari pelan keluar kelas dan menuju ke atap sekolah sambil terus menahan air mata. Sampai di sana, air matanya tumpah. Ia menangis. Ia menumpahkan segala kesedihannya di sana. Ia menyesal telah menolong Miku. Tapi... yah, mau bagaimana lagi?

Rin menatap langit. Ia masih bisa mengingatnya, malam hari, saat mereka berduaan. Di jurang dekat mercusuar, tempat favorit untuk melihat bintang. Suatu malam di musim panas.

"Itu adalah Deneb, Altair, dan Vega." Kata Len sambil menunjuk segitiga di langit musim panas itu. Rin menatap langit, melihat apa yang ditunjuk Len. Ah, dia bisa menemukan Vega. Tapi dimana Altair?

Rin menghela napas. Kenangannya begitu menyakitkan. Menyedihkan.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, akhirnya hari kelulusan. Mereka akan berpisah. Entah kapan akan bersama lagi. Ditambah lagi Len akan pindah. Sungguh menyedihkan bagi Rin. Ia berada di kelas sendirian. Menatap foto kenang-kenangan kelas yang tertempel dengan rapi di karton dan di pajang di papan tulis. Semuanya. Foto anak-anak sekelas. Dan cukup banyak foto Rin bersama Len. Dan foto Len dengan Miku. Ah, tidak, foto Miku dengan Len tak banyak, dan Len tampaknya tak tertarik dengan foto itu.

Rin tersentak.

Ia menemukan sebuah foto yang membuatnya terkejut, sangat terkejut. Foto anak sekelas, biasa saja, sih. Tapi yang mengangetkan adalah Len. Matanya tak tertuju pada kamera maupun pada Miku. Matanya tertuju pada Rin! Hanya pada Rin. Dan itu mengagetkannya. Ternyata mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama...

"Rin?" panggil seseorang. Rin menoleh. Len!

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Rin pelan. Len diam. Dia hanya berjalan mendekati Rin dan menepuk pundaknya. Lalu menyerahkan batang es krim. Batang es krim yang dulu dibuangnya. Entah untuk apa dia mengambilnya. Rin menatap batang es krim itu. Len tanpa berkata-kata keluar ruangan.

Rin tersentak.

Di balik stik es krim itu terdapat tulisannya.

"Maafkan aku, Kagamine. Aku tak tahu perasaanmu, dan aku tak jujur pada perasaanku. Aku menyayangimu, itu kebenarannya."

Itu yang tertulis di stik itu. Mata Rin sembab. Ia menahan tangisnya. Terharu. Ternyata mereka punya perasaan yang sama. Hanya saja mereka tak jujur. Ditambah lagi Rin yang pura-pura tak menyukai Len. Ah, takdir ini menyesakkan, ya?

.

Dengan wajah datar, Len berdiri di depan kereta. Miku menahan tangisnya.

"Sudahlah, Hatsune. Jika bisa aku pasti akan kembali lagi." kata Len datar. Miku menangis.

"Datang lagi, Len! Kau harus kembali!" perintah Miku. Len menghela napas. Miku dan Len berpacaran tanpa rasa cinta. Soalnya mereka pacaran atas paksaan Miku. Ya sudah.

"Selamat tinggal, Hatsune." Kata Len datar dan naik ke kereta.

.

Kereta melaju perlahan. Len diam saja. Tiba-tiba muncul siluet seseorang yang berlari mendekati rel kereta di belakang. Len menoleh ke belakang. Rin!

"A... ku... men... cin... ta... i... mu..." ucap Rin tanpa suara. Sengaja memperlambat kata-katanya agar Len mengerti. Tapi Len tetap tak mengerti. Dan itu bukan masalah bagi Rin. Lebih baik kalau Len tak mengetahui perasaannya. Itu saja.

Biar saja seperti ini. Biar saja segala kenangannya terbawa pergi dengan perasaannya juga dengan wujudnya. Tak apa Len tak menyadarinya. Baginya, yang paling penting adalah mengetahui perasaan Len sebenarnya.

Tak lebih...

.

.

10 tahun sejak kepergian Len itu.

Tentu saja tak ada kabar darinya. Dan itu bukan masalah bagi Rin. Karena saat itu Len masih menjadi milik Miku. Akan lebih menyakitkan jika Len kembali.

Rin berjalan ke tebing dekat mercusuar tempat paling pas untuk melihat bintang. Pagi itu begitu indah. Rin yang sudah dewasa menatap lurus ke laut lepas. Kenangannya kembali.

Deneb, Altair, Vega.

Rasi bintang di langit musim panas.

Persahabatan mereka sejak lama.

Miku yang merebut Len.

Cinta yang tak terbalas.

Takdir yang perih.

Semuanya, semua ingatan itu kembali.

Air mata mengalir di pipi Rin. Ia menangis. Meraih stik es krim pemberian Len dulu, ia menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi kau tak tahu, kan? Itulah satu-satunya hal yang tak kau ketahui tentangku." Kata Rin. Ia menatap laut lepas, dan melemparkan stik es krim itu.

Biarlah segala kenangannya hilang bersama stik es krim itu. Biarlah Len tak mengetahui perasaannya. Toh jika tahu juga tak akan menjadi miliknya, kan?

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
